


Hurry Up and Save Me

by JamzM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamzM/pseuds/JamzM
Summary: Tiffany was perfectly happy with her life as an English Lit Major. That all changes when she’s saved by the Winchester brothers. Suddenly, she’s falling for Sam, and she finds herself wrapped up in a world of trouble. Will Sam be enough to save her?
Relationships: Sam Winchester x OC, Sam x OC





	Hurry Up and Save Me

_"I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks,  
I can't lie  
Oh you got to me_

_My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view_

_Show me your colours  
Show me your colours  
'Cause without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

_(Show me your colours  
Show me your colours)_

_I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me_

_'Cause the way you make my  
Break my, shake my, walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out_

_Show me your colours  
Show me your colours  
'Cause without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

_My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me_

_You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me_

_Without you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)_

_I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me" _


End file.
